Rough Darkness
by Naotoki Yamanouchi
Summary: THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED! Sorry. If you would like details, PM me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is co-written with HubrisP. It's basically a re-write of Saint Seiya, beginning to end, following a completely different concept in which the son of Hades seeks out the goddess, Athena, for revenge. There will be the side-scuffles, the conflict with Saga/Ares, war with Poseidon, ect, leading up to the battle with Hades himself.

Please leave some feedback and let us know what you think. =)

* * *

"Hmp. Sorry I'm late."

It was a benign enough statement. Nothing menacing or threatening in it, yet one would have thought the speaker had announced he was wearing a bomb by the way the group gathered in the crowded hallway reacted. Gasps resonated through the hall.

All eyes turned towards the young man as he walked forward. He wore simple clothes-worn-out jeans, ripped at the knee, scuffed white sneakers, a rumpled, slightly dirty, red tank top, and red bands at his wrists. Slung over his well-sculpted shoulders was a large box with a Pegasus on it.

The only girl in the room blushed a little as she took in his appearance. He sure had grown from when she'd last seen him, and she would have been lying if she said she didn't find him attractive.

"Ah, so you're the eighth one to return, Seiya. Please join us in our tournament."

She hoped her blush had gone unnoticed.

Seiya's chocolate brown eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he took in how lovely the girl had grown over the six years he had been gone. Her short purple hair had grown out, reaching to her waist, her fair skin was flawless. Her blue eyes were wide and innocent-looking, and he couldn't help but notice how curvy her figure had become. A demon in an angel's disguise-a girl with her kind of looks would have no problems getting most guys to bend to her whims.

Unfortunately for her, he was not most guys.

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the beautiful devil in front of him.

"Sorry. I've got something better to do."

"What! Why you!-"the girl's body guard, Tatsumi, stepped forward and aimed to slap the boy's face for his insolence.

Seiya caught the man's arm effortlessly.

"There's a promise you have to keep, Saori" he said evenly as he tossed Tatsumi to the ground. It wasn't a hard shove; he didn't want to hurt the man. He just wanted to show Tatsumi that he was not a pushover.

"What promise?" Saori asked, looking genuinely confused.

Seiya rolled his eyes.

"That you wouldn't separate siblings!" He pointed at the box slung over his shoulder. "You sent me to Greece, against my will, and told me to come back with a cloth. Well, I've done that. So you have to keep your end of the deal."

The girl just continued to stare back at him blankly.

"FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS I'VE SUFFERED ABUSE AND WENT THROUGH HELL TO GET THIS THING!" he exploded. "SO, TELL ME! WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

"Stop your complaining, Seiya", a male voice said from behind him. "We've all endured our share. If you don't wish to compete, then drop the cloth off and leave."

"Ah!" one of guys involved in Saori's little press conference cried. "It's the Unicorn Saint!"

Seiya whirled around and came face-to-face with a very familiar blond-haired youth. He was dressed a lot better than Seiya-his jeans were new, as was his black tank top. He was also wearing black boots, fingerless gloves, and a black belt, all made of real leather. No doubt Saori had bought those things for him. She'd always loved dressing them up when they'd been children.

"Jabu!" he cried in surprise. "You're the Unicorn Saint!"

The blond cracked his knuckles.

"If you stopped talking for a few minutes, you'd realize what an honor this is to be one of the few people selected to participate in Miss Saori's tournament."

"I don't want to participate in her tournament!" Seiya snapped. "I kept my end of the bargain, now it's time for her to keep hers."

Jabu's blue eyes closed.

"You speak as if you are equals. You don't get it, do you? She's better than you. She doesn't have to keep her promise!"

Seiya shook his head.

"She still has you on her leash…So, now that you're back, what has she made you be so far? A horse again? Maybe a puppy? You still get down on all fours for her."

Even as those words left his mouth, he felt pity for the other youth. Jabu was clearly madly in love with Saori. She had him so wrapped up in her claws that he didn't even realize she was using him.

This strengthened Seiya's resolve even more. He would not allow her to use him like that.

"And you're still an asshole", Jabu spat back, quite agitated. "But if you want to insult Miss Saori, I'll gladly shut your mouth for you."

"That's enough!" Saori called, stepping between the boys. "If you want to fight, save it for the tournament!"

As quickly as the tension mounted, it dissipated.

All eyes were on the trio, waiting to see what would happen next.

* * *

Outside, a third young man silently observed what was going on. His deep red eyes took in the scuffle between Seiya and Jabu with amusement. It was obvious that Seiya would have beaten Jabu had the two come to blows.

He observed the girl with a mixture of fascination and disgust. She didn't look like much-just your stereotypical pretty rich girl who thought she could get whatever she wanted with her money and her good looks. Was she really the goddess, Athena? It seemed unlikely that an important deity would inhabit the body of such a spoiled little girl-yet he knew that she was. The common eye wouldn't be able to notice, but the girl had a faint golden light surrounding her.

His eyes trailed to the Pegasus Saint. He could tell the boy had a lot of potential in him. It was clear he possessed an iron will and could accomplish anything he set his mind to.

"I have a proposition for you, Seiya" he heard Saori say. "I don't know where your sister is…however, if you win the tournament, I will give you access to all the Grande Foundation's resources. Surely we can find her if she's still alive."

If. The girl didn't sound so sure of herself.

Seiya didn't respond. He turned to walk away.

The boy turned away, too.

He had a proposition of his own for "Miss Saori".

* * *

"Miss Kido?"

Saori set her cup of tea down and turned towards the nervous-looking maid that stood in the hallway. She really was not in the mood to be bothered. Her conference room needed serious repairs after Jabu and Seiya's little squirmish. Neither had actually harmed the other, but the cracks Seiya had left in the walls and floors were most undesirable. Jabu had exercised restraint, using just enough power to snap the straps on Seiya's cloth box. Seiya, in tearing Jabu's jeans and t-shirt, had destroyed half the room in the process.

"What is it, Miko?"

"Ummm…there's a young man here asking for an audience with you. I have never seen him before. All he would tell me is that his name is Kay."

Saori rubbed her temples. Great. Another suitor. Her eyes fell on the clock and widened as she took in the time. Why would a suitor come to see her so late?

"Tell him that now is not a good time. It is far too late for starters. Hyoga and Ikki are still missing, and I have to arrange repairs for my conference room before the tournament starts."

Miko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He said he has a cloth, Ma'am."

Saori's eyebrows lifted in interest.

"Does he, now?"

"He arrived with a Cloth box, though his is different from the others'. Should I sent him in, ma'am?"

Miko fiddled with her apron as Saori appeared to think it over.

"Send Jabu to me first, then you may allow the boy in."

"Jabu?" The maid frowned in confusion.

"Someone needs to wait with me. Tatsumi has already been dismissed for the evening."

"Yes, ma'am."

Miko rushed off to do as she was instructed. Saori smiled. She wanted an event that would captivate the entire world. If Saints continued to step forward to compete, surely she would have just that.

Jabu arrived, looking rumpled and tired. He was wearing his pajamas-no doubt he'd been awakened from sleep. While Miko had been fetching him, another maid had set out three cups of coffee and a platter of baked goods. Saori pushed one of the cups towards him as he took a seat next to her.

Five minutes later, Miko reappeared, a boy behind her. He was about Seiya's height, and slender, with choppy, dark purple hair falling messily past his jaw. His eyes were of deepest crimson, his skin pale. On his back was a Cloth box, however his was black instead of bronze.

"Ah, Kay. Please, have a seat" Saori told him, motioning to the chair across from her and flashing a bright smile.

The boy did not return her smile.

* * *

Kay set his Cloth box down and settled into the chair across from Saori. He was not surprised to see the Unicorn Saint seated next to her. The boy had been half asleep when he had entered the room, but he was wide awake now, staring at him warily.

"So, what brings you here?" Saori asked.

She was still wearing that sickening smile of hers. She truly believed she was getting her way.

Kay didn't respond right away, instead choosing his words carefully.

"I heard you are having a tournament and would like to enter it."

Saori nodded.

"What is your Cloth?"

Kay gave a small, mysterious smirk.

"That is something to be revealed at the time of the tournament."

The girl's smiled faded a little.

"You can't expect her to agree to that! How can she allow you to enter when she doesn't know anything about you?" Jabu demanded.

Kay shrugged his shoulders.

"She's the one who's hungry for a good show. She can decide if the risk is worth it or not."

Kay stood up and grabbed his Cloth to leave.

"Wait!" Saori called.

The boy halted his steps.

"The tournament starts in four days. One o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

"I knew you'd see it my way", Kay murmured.

"Miss Saori, are you sure this is wise?" Jabu asked. "We don't know anything about him."

"It is fine, Jabu. What harm could come from allowing him to enter?"

Kay smirked to himself.

If she only knew…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was…incredibly difficult for me to write. My emotional mindset was very off, and for the longest time, I didn't want to sit down and write anything. But, life must go on, so I present the next chapter. This chapter jumps around a little bit. It's leading up to the start of the tournament in chapter 3.

Saori drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for her cup of coffee. Jabu sat across from her, pulling at his tie. If he was uncomfortable in any way, he was too exhausted to show it. His blonde hair was rumpled, his face was pale, and the hint of dark circles rimmed his eyes. Somehow, he still managed to look handsome in the suit she had bought for him.

The young heiress sighed. It had been a painfully long night for both of them. After Kay's departure, they had worked until four in the morning, trying to find out information on the boy. Despite their best efforts, they turned up nothing. No date of birth, no family information, no background. Not even a school record or a birth certificate, which really struck her as odd. Even the orphans her grandfather had taken in had birth certificates. It was as if the boy didn't exist.

Saori felt chills creep up her spine as the thought crossed her mind again. He _**had**_ to exist. They must have not tried hard enough.

"Tatsumi!" she barked to her body guard.

"Ma'am?" he replied.

"Cancel the meeting this morning and escort Jabu back to bed. I have some private business I need to attend to this morning."

Tatsumi looked like he wanted to argue, and then thought better of it.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Saori excused herself from the table and dashed off to her private study.

It was time for another chat with her grandfather.

Cygnus Hyoga stared at the frozen land all around him. He knew he had to return to Japan, but there was something he had to do first. He glanced at the flower he clutched in his hands, then the ice beneath his feet. This was his last chance. He had to do it now, or he would never have the opportunity again.

Using as much force as he could muster in his blow, he cracked the ice, revealing the frigid waters below. He sat on the ice for a moment before lowering his body into the water. It was cold, even to him. After a moment, he got used to the temperature of the water and began his swim. He hoped he could hold his breath long enough to reach his target.

After what felt like an eternity, he found what he was looking for. A sunken ship, beautifully preserved by the ice and freezing temperatures. He swam in through one of the ship's broken windows and located the body of an attractive young woman. He liked it that way-she would always retain her youth and beauty.

Carefully, he tucked the flower he'd brought with him into her hair.

He bowed his head and said a prayer for her, glad he was finally able to see her.

"I have to go now, Mother." he whispered. "I will be back as soon as I can."

Hopefully he wouldn't be in Japan too long. He was not exactly thrilled with the idea of returning there.

Angry was not a good enough word to describe how Phoenix Ikki was feeling. Angry did not even come close. If he could wipe out the entire Grande Foundation, he would do so in a heartbeat. He used to fear Hell as a child, but that fear was squashed now.

Oh, Phoenix Ikki knew all about Hell. He'd lived through it for the past seven years. At fifteen, he had experienced horrors people five times his age had yet to encounter-horrors they would likely _never_ encounter.

He glanced down at the sleeping blonde girl he held in his arms. At least he had kept his promise to her. He had sworn he would get her off the island, and he had done that. He'd also kept his promise to his younger brother, Shun, and was returning to Japan with his cloth. That promise was the only thing that kept him from tossing the cloth out to the ocean, never to be seen again.

"Ikki?"

Ikki pulled himself from his thoughts and looked back at the girl.

"What is it, Esmeralda?"

She reached up and brushed a lock of his dark, matted hair away from his tanned face.

"Try not to be so angry, OK? Everything happens for a reason."

She took his hands in hers, and suddenly, he felt much better.

He pulled her into his arms and sucked in a lungful of sweet, tangy ocean air. All he had to do was drop the damned cloth off at the Grande Foundation, and then he would be reunited with his brother. Then he, and Esmeralda, and Shun could all live together and have a reasonably happy life.

Unfortunately, life had a way of happening when one was making plans.

"Please, Miho", Seiya pleaded, grasping the girl's shoulders. "Do you know anything about where Seika is? Please tell me you know where she is!"

The girl's blue eyes widened in shock as Seiya shook her in his desperation. She had never seen him like this. He was an emotional wreck.

"I-I don't know where she is, Seiya. I'm sorry", Miho whispered.

Seiya released her.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Miho. I shouldn't have shaken you like that."

She stepped forward and took his hand.

"You should compete in Miss. Saori's tournament."

Seiya stared at her. Why would she suggest such a thing? Perhaps she'd tied her pigtails too tight and her twin ponytails were cutting off the circulation to her brain?

"What will giving Saori what she wants accomplish?"

"Think about it! If the tournament is an event that will be televised world-wide like she says, there's a chance Seika will see you and come back here looking for you!"

Seiya felt a rush of excitement.

"You-you really think so, Miho?"

"Yes. So you have to fight, Seiya. Win every match, make it to the top, so your sister can see you and find you!"

Seiya rushed forward and hugged her.

That was when he realized they were not alone. He quickly pushed Miho behind him and eyed the newcomer suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

A boy about his own age stepped forward. He was pale and slender, with short, dark hair and blazing crimson eyes. Behind him, Miho shuddered. There was something about those eyes.

"Just another competitor in Miss Kido's tournament" the boy replied pleasantly. "I didn't mean to surprise you. I prefer to observe from the distance."

Seiya relaxed his stance.

"You're not going to make any friends that way. Actually, we were just about to start a game of soccer and could use another player. Why don't you join us?"

The boy appeared to think it over.

"I would like that" he finally replied.

Seiya grinned.

"Great! My name's Seiya, by the way, and this is Miho."

The boy barely even bothered to glance at the girl as he answered.

"My name's Kay."

Saori's whole frame trembled. She could not believe what she had just been told. She felt dizzy and distressed, seconds from passing out.

"I-I can't be a goddess!" she cried. "I'm your granddaughter!"

Her grandfather's image sighed.

"I am afraid so, Dear Heart. Thirteen years ago, I took a trip to Greece. I was walking towards the Sanctuary when I heard an infant crying. That was when I saw you, clutched in the arms of a boy barely in his teens. The child pleaded with me to take you with me, explained that you were the reincarnation of the goddess, Athena, and that if I didn't get you out of there quickly, you could be killed. The boy was injured badly, so I took you from him and went to get him some help. Unfortunately, by the time I got back, the boy was gone. I can only hope someone got help for him, but I imagine he died and it was a body that was taken away."

Saori plopped down onto the floor, not caring if her dress wrinkled.

"So you brought me back to Japan with you?"

"Correct. I gave you the name Saori Kido and passed you off as my granddaughter. And you were safe. But you're not safe anymore. Great dangers await you…I could no longer keep this information secret from you."

"B-But I don't understand…" she whispered, her voice almost a whimper. She was scared and confused.

Her whimper was only met with silence. Her grandfather was gone.

She couldn't be a goddess. She didn't **want **to be a goddess. She was content with life the way it was.

Shakily, Saori pulled herself to her feet. Sparkles floated in front of her eyes, her surroundings blurred.

And then her world went black.

Warm. He felt so very warm. His body was heavy, he was exhausted. He couldn't understand why he was so tired, though. He knew he had been sleeping a very long time.

A jolt jarred his body, followed by another one. Something big was happening. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel it. The surge of power was one he had never felt before. An energy was flowing through him as he felt a new presence.

The presence was bright and just, overflowing with strength and love.

He no longer felt tired as he basked in the strength of that presence.

He had work to do. He was being called to serve. That presence could only mean one thing.

Athena had awakened her power.

She needed her Saints to help her.

Sagittarius Aiolos opened his eyes.


End file.
